Reality
by Akane Izo
Summary: Up till now, Lambo has a different way to cope with bitter truths that come along with reality. So he makes his own reality-but in the end, it still ends the same. Belongs to the future-that-will-not-be.


**Title**: Reality

**Summary**: Up till now, Lambo has a different way to cope with bitter truths that come along with reality. So he makes his own reality-but in the end, it still ends the same. Belongs to the future-that-will-not-be.

**Warnings:** Typos, errors, curses.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Is not mine.

* * *

Sometimes, Lambo vaguely wondered of which reality will he choose to believe.

* * *

At 6AM he starts a day, knocking off the bastard alarm clock, cursing a lot this time (because, he never finds the reason to wake up so damn early.) He is greeted by a sweet humming tune to Hibird's singing Namichuu. Gets his poor excuse of a bed hair to a quick shower, then echoes footsteps down the long winding stairs of the Vongola mansion.

Soon, he hears the loud cursing of a grumpy silverette muttering something about fucking loud idiots who doesn't even know people are trying to sleep.

He would have wanted to retort an equally colorful set of words that's even illegal for his age to say, but is stopped when he heard the laugh behind kitchen doors.

"Maa, Gokudera. Here's your breakfast!~" Takeshi hums like a singsong, cheerful, happy song because duh, it's one of the things he is effortlessly good at.

Another thing, Lambo concludes long time ago, is his older brother Takeshi's hearty smiles that greet him every morning-and the sunny side ups with bacon. Oh and milk.. That damned milk.

"Good morning, Lambo!"

"Tch. Annoying cow-No. Not milk!"

"Ahw come on. You need to drink those or you'll end up a grumpy old man, Hayato."

"Shut up! It's just because you're a complete idiot to believe that it's all sunshine's and rainbows just after drinking that-horrible drink!"

"Mm.. But it does make you grow taller." Takeshi retorts back, an amusing tone lacing with playfulness and a little mockery.

"I'm not short!"

"I did not say that." Oh, that devious Rain. Always has something on his sleeve.

It's strange, yet normal for him to hear them bicker this early. Meh, it's not like they _don't_ do that for the rest of the day.

He stands, as if he was a ghost or something, wearily drags himself out the kitchen where they are still arguing nonsensically, and leaves without a word.

"EXTREEEMEE JOGGING TO THE EXTREEMEE!

Ah, Ryohei-nii always do that, he has a bottomless pit of wherever that energy comes from. He tries, really he does, to make sure his eardrums split apart and thus pretends to not hear his loud older brother mutter in megaphone voice, _Oh you're going to school already? Have extreeemee fuun!_

And he pretends he did not just see Kyoya there jumping out the window like it's not really a problem you know,_ I am a cloud, I do what I want_. That includes ignoring the existence of doors in the first place.

Hibari Kyoya glares at him like he's sheepish animal- wait he's a cow. A coward cow, he forgets. "Herbivore."

Well, in zoological sense, cows are plant-eaters.

It's not that he doesn't get an inkling of a lesson learned from everyday Spartan matches with Reborn. _Move on, you nosy brat_, the bullet engraved at the concrete a mere inches from his ankle relays that message.

After all, this is a normal figment of his everyday life, right?

_Herbivore._

Right?

_Move on, you nosy brat ._

Right.

"Chrome-nee. I'm fine. You can stop following me around you know?" just as the mist appears, it disappears into fragments of indigo swirls behind a nearby tree.

There's a weary smile on Lambo's lips as he muttred silent words. _Chrome-nee is always caring,_ he says mentally on his head as he watches indigo swirls turn nothing with his imagination.

Meanwhile, a persona looks from afar behind maroon curtains, pale and worry-stricken. Brown hair, and skin becoming dull against sunlight, it's almost as deathly terrifying with the black trench coat of insignia he is wearing as the young Don of Vongola.

"Tsuna.."

"This has to stop." bony fists tightened and it strangely doesn't hurt his fingers clenching around the treasured ring.

"Boss..."

The shadows vanish, and then silence.

* * *

"Poor Lambo-sama.."

"Did you hear? After that incident.."

"Yes, I think Lambo-sama is still traumatized.."

"..he keeps staring at a distance.."

"Sometimes, he looked like he was staring at someone who isn't really there.."

"Scary.. But, will he be okay? I mean.. With all the trauma he is in."

"I dont know.. He seems to get worse. I caught him talking to no one while leaving the mansion."

"..Poor kid.. He's gone through a lot."

I-pin hears them.. And so the Chinese girl runs, really runs to find her childhood friend.

* * *

Lambo isn't one of the kids who question about many things, like how do stars twinkle, or how many stool chairs will it take to reach them, or how is it possible that the moon is farther than England when you see the moon right there and _not_ England. Or in his case, how many grape candies will he have to take _before_ he mans up.

(Okay maybe the last question came to him sometimes)

But Lambo isn't the kind of kid who questions about a lot of things. But sometimes, he vaguely wondered which reality will he choose to believe (because he's a teenager of many desires and wants and needs, with different stages of emotional crisis, and because he is that spoiled little brat with imagination beyond infinity)

He really doesn't know why he ends up here, the place he hated the most to the core of his being (it's not that he won't end up here, anyway. Yes, Lambo is young, but it doesn't change the fact he will end up here anyway.)

He stares blankly, into the space and only notices it then that hey, the skies are dark and heavy, and it is raining, and he failed to bring the stupid umbrella.

He drives all cruelty, madness, and hate into one hoarse voice (because he hadn't said a word since).

"I hate you!" and then breaks down unto knees and down to the cold and sticky mud. Hands fisting in grass mixed with soil, he curses, grumbles, sobs, breaks, _shatters._

_Lambo..._

"No! I won't listen to any of it!-"

_Lambo-kun.._

"You didn't do anything but keep me away from danger, protecting me because I'm the youngest and weakest. And then here you are, leaving my sorry ass behind? What joke is this? Well, I'm sorry! I'm not strong enough! I'm not like you guys! I can't do what you always did!-I can't!"

He spits out hatingly to the marble stones in front of him.

Well, that's it. It's not like they'd _still_ be able to answer.

Silence ensues, and as much as Lambo hated it-he can't change it. It's then he realizes, that moment he accepted the fact that they're not here anymore did the so-called reality he wanted to believe started to fade away.

There is no more Hibird to greet him sunny mornings.

There are no more irritating curses and arguments from a grumpy man who dislikes milk with him.

No more sunny side ups and bacons.. And persuasive attempts to drink milk.

No more loud extreeemeees

No more herbivore lectures and all zoological terms to be heard.

No more Spartan lessons from hell

No more caring glances, or worried brother stares.

_Shit!_

_No more Tsuna-nii, or Bakadera-Hayato-nii, Takeshi-nii, Ryo-nii, Kyoya-nii, Chrome-nee, Mukuro-nii.._

Dead and no more.

He curses loud against blizzard rain. The wind blows hard, slapping him the true face of reality.

But there's the strange blanket upon him. It's warm, and it keeps him from feeling the wallowing emptiness even just for a moment.

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry, Lambo.._

_We failed to be your older brothers in the end.._

_Sorry, we broke our promise.._

_Sorry we had to leave you alone.._

_Sorry..._

_We're sorry, imouto._

He tries to keep his mind shut from hearing, seeing things.. Because he's had enough building false reality.

But he can't help but believing that what he hears right now is something.. He knows it is something, he can hear them. This time it's real.

".. I hate you.-I-I miss you.."

This time, questions, lots of questions struck him hard. _Will he be able to do it? Will he be able to defend himself? Will he live? Will he die sooner than he'd think? No one's gonna protect him this time, there's no one he could rely on anymore.. How?_

Lambo is falling, falling deeper into that misery.

But I-pin, she will be there to catch him. So she tugs Lambo into an embrace, no matter how cold and drenched they get in the middle of the rain and cemetery. She doesn't care.

She can't answer those questions, because she asks them to herself, too. But one thing is for sure, Lambo won't be alone to find the answers.. So of course, she clings to whatever hope there is left and stares at the grey sky above.

And they cry before they try stand up and fight again.

* * *

**A/N**: if you're confused, I wrote the first part where Lambo gets kind of Schizophrenic and sees the ghosts of Tsuna and the rest of the guardians doing the same routine they usually do.

Or maybe they're true.

It's up to you.

I dont even know if the summary fits the story. But, oh well. Please leave a review to tell me how good or bad did it go. Constructive criticisms are very much allowed!


End file.
